cheater
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: rin walks in on len cheating with her best friend miku and something terrible happens. now piko x rin
1. Chapter 1

_`Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"RIN" I heard Len my boyfriend..No now ex boyfriend scream as I ran from him with tear felled eyes. Down the street past the park where we had are first date, the café where he stole my first kiss.

But none of that mattered now. The rumors going around the school where true len kagamine the boy who loved me so much was cheating with my best friend miku.

I forgot my bag in class and when I went to retrieve it I saw it. Them. Kissing. HIS HANDS ALL OVER HER! I stopped dead in my tracks the second I shall them. Len looked up just in time to see me start to cry miku seeing the shock on his face looked behind her and shall me there.

I screamed at her called her a whore. That's all she is to me now. A stupid no good whore.

"RIN PLEASE STOP" I heard len plead to me but I didn't. I stopped long enough to scream at him I hated him before running away again even faster than before.

I gave him everything. I was good sweet loving. But that wasn't good enough. It never is.

He cheated and lied.

More tears felled my face as I reached the end of the street I was on. I was so blind I ran right in to the road.

Where I was hit by an oncoming car.

_**Lens pov. **_

Fuck fuck fuck!

Rin walked in on me and miku while we were making out. Now I'm chasing the blond track star down the streets of the town we live in.

"RIN PLEASE STOP" I screamed at her .she did she turned toads me as I coot up to her "I HATE YOU LEN KAGAMINE" she screamed at me and began running again faster than before.

THIS SHOUDINT BE HAPPINING! I was going to break it off with miku today but before I could the attacked me and me with my stupid fucking playboy ways didn't stop her.

I see rin reaching the end of the street we where on but instead of turning she ran in to the road and in a mere second before I could do anything a car hit her.

She went flying at least two feet in front of the car. I ran down to her dropping to my knees "rin" I called her name frantically trying to get a response. Nothing. She just lied there in the street I heard the man who hit her calling 911. She was bleeding from her head and was growing cold and peal. Soon a ambulance arrived and took her.

They said she was still alive but barley.

Rin please live throw this.

_**Rins pov. In the hospital 2 months later**_

I woke up from my coma two days ago the doctors gave me a run down on my energy's a bad concussion a few broken rids and a broken leg but I should be fine other than the fact ill most likely walk with a limp for the rest of my life.

My foster mom was by my side. My mom committed suicide because my father cheated and left us for the other woman so all I have no one really.

Ha see it runs in the family cheating men. I haven't let len see me nor do I plan to I don't want to see either of them ever again.

My only friend is a whore and the man who stole my hearts a cheater no there both cheaters.

Everyone who meant anything to me everyone is a cheater...

**Done!**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

I get to leave the hospital today. My cracked ribs have healed and my leg is healed enough to where I can walk. I refused to see len and miku when they came to see me. I don't want there sympathy.

"Hey there rin" I heard piko my new boyfriend call out to me as I finished up at the lobby office. "You here to take me home?" I asked him he smiled at me and nodded his head.

I meet piko in the recovery center he was recovering from Chondroma which is the first stage of a tumor. The doctors want to get it out before it gross too much.

"So are you happy to be getting out of the hospital?" he asked me as we got in to the car.

"I've never been so happy in my life" I replied with a huge smile on my face. As piko giggled I have to say it was the cutest thing I've ever heard. He's so sweet and he makes me so happy! The only problem was.

His treatments haven't been working.

_**Lens pov. **_

She won't talk to me. I fucking hate myself. I didn't know rin was going to be important to me but now my heart aches.

I hear banging at my door and jumped up hoping it was rin I throw the door open. My heart sank when I shall miku. "Hey there Lenny" she said with a stupid smirk on her face "what do you want miku" I asked her in a not so happy tone "oh Lenny you know you're happy to see me" she said trying to kiss me.

I pushed her away before she could. "Rin got out the hospital today" I told her "and? Why should I care?" she asked a dumb look on her face. "Go away miku" I yelled at her trying to close the door but she stopped it.

Barging in to my home. "Len what the fuck is wrong!?" she asked me in her annoying high pitched voice "MIKU LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE NO I NEVER LIKED YOU!" I screamed at her. She looked enraged and speechless.

She hit me. SHE FUCKING HIT ME. I couldn't help it I had so much rage at her at rin.

I hit her back. I hit her till she was on the ground. I looked up and shall a knife on the table. I grabbed it and stabbed her I stabbed her over and over. It's her fault ITS HER FAULT I LOST RIN.

I stabbed her till she stopped moving. Till she grow cold.

I killed her. But it didn't faze me. I didn't care I didn't lover her she was just a good fuck.

All I want is rin.

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

**Hope you liked it **

It's been two weeks since I got out of the hospital. I've been living with Piko since then. We've been so happy together.

I changed schools so I wouldn't need to see Len and...Miku. I still hate her, but, she's gone missing. I still hate her, but I still want her to be ok. I sigh looking over at Piko, "Something wrong my love?" He asked me.

"No," I shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back and focused on his cooking again.

He was making my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, with orange flavored ice cream for dessert. Piko is amazing at cooking, even when I was in the hospital, he'd bring me food he made. His dream is to be a chef.

He turned off the stove and made two plates of food. "Thank you," I told him while taking a bite. "Its delicious!" I told him, we smiled and ate our dinner.

After we finished eating, he told me to come outside with him. We walked outside to see a beautiful sun set, it was so romantic.

"Rin..." I hear Piko say. I turned around to see him on one knee, and a ring in hand. I was shocked.

"Rin Kagane, will you marry me?"

(Lens pov.)

Rin, she's seeing someone else.

I WILL KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER! Rin is mine. All mine, no one else can have her.

I watch her as she walks out on the front porch of that bastard's house. Him, following her out. She looks confused at first but stared at the sun set. And that fucker got down on one knee behind her. I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!

I ran out from where I was hiding, I heard her say "Piko I-" but I interrupted her.

"Hey there Rinny."

**Review Review please!**

**There's a box for it…see it…now type**

**Exhalent now hit the button….good **


End file.
